


They Fucketh

by Pelican_Island



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, Kinks, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, Revenge Sex, Smut, Spiders, Swearing, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_Island/pseuds/Pelican_Island
Summary: I wrote this fanfiction with my friend Jasper it's pretty freaking great





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's...really bad. Also whenever it starts a new paragraph that means a different person is writing

they fucketh.

and with their final breath, they penetrated each other in thine ass. moans and groans of the two resonated as the room and the sound of skin slapping on skin made them more sexually aroused as they were dehydrated just moments before. “ngghhhh A-Addison...” alexis moaned out as addison continuously pounded into them. “grunt grunt grunt grunt lol”

They were really fuckin kinky so Addison got out their crzy and got out a bunch of cock rings, dildos, vibraters, anal beads, eggs, and some shit, really fucking kinky like what the fuck Addison kill urself what kink don’t you have fuck you asshole

don’t mind her Addison ur great just the way you r pls dunt mind her.

No Addison ur not good enough 4 Alexis then why is Alexis moaning for Addison huh? how do you explain that cuz they are clearly enjoying themselves in this moment so what?

anyway, Alexis had all sorts of gizmos and contraption inside of them, all holes covered. addison let out a smug smirk as they admired their messy, sweaty mess. after a whole long ten minutes of awkward staring and heavy breathing, they both passed out whilst muttering something about cheese.

“all holes covered” what the fuck is wrong with you I feel like that's dangerous like all the way up their ass? Holy fuck don't you know that jesus is watching. Continuing on with the story, it turns out Alexis was extremely allergic to cheese and dairy and that Addison was muttering their murder scheme to KILL Alexis as they slept. When Alexis finally fell into a deep rest, Addison pulled out a bunch of dairy products and forced it down Alexis’ throat after removing all of those crazy sex toys and shit don't ask me why they passed out with those in their throat the fuck. Anyways Alexis had a heart attack and died and Addison was proven to be a horrible person who didn't deserve to fuck/date Alexis even for that short amount of time.

now since that happened, i guess alexis had a heart attack and died rom being forced to do all that fuckin’ shit and now it turned into a very surprising murder mystery for the cops to investigate, but we KNOW ADDISON IS INNOCENT BECAUSE THEY DID NOTHING WRONG WHAT IS WRONG WITH U SUSPECTING THEM LOEK THAT.

ADDISON FUCKIN MURDERED ALEXIS WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO YOU KEEP INSISTING ON THEIR INNOCENCE FUCK YOU. Anyways the police came to the door and saw that Alexis was dead (obviously) and so Addison was like “Wow I'm so upset I have no idea what happened bc I'm a lying piece of shit” and so the police were like “lol that's true” and so the cops needed some time to decide what else to do so they left the body alone and so then Addison because they're a fucking kinky piece of shit he started have sex with Alexis’s dead body because NECROPHILIA. However in the middle of that weird one sided fuck session the police came (haha) into the room and saw Addison doing that weird shit and they said “boi get ur bitchass outta here what the fuck are you doing we ain't got time to do this fucking shit with you and ur kinks get the fuck out” and so Addison left and they decided to go duck someone else because they didn't truly love Alexis they just wanted to fuck and ADDISON IS FUCKING SLUTTY ASSHAT WHO CAN GO FUCK THEMSELF BECAUSE NO ONE WILL EVER WANT THEM AND THEY'RE SUCH A JERK AND I HOPE THEY ROT IN HELL

NEIN FUCK OFF, FICK DICH. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ADDISON A SLUT BECAUSE THEY JUST MET THAT NIGHT AND THEY HAD NO FUCKING CLUE AS TO ALEXIS BEIN’ LACTOSE INTOLERANT AND WHY NECROPHILIA. BESIDES ADDISON WAS FRAMED BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE AND WHY WOULD THEY KILL THE PARTNER THAT THEY MET THAT NIGHT AND JUST SHUT UP YOU DON’T KNOW ADDISON YOU DON’T KNOW THEIR FEELINGS AND WHAT THEIR FEELING RIGHT NOW SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT THEM. AHAHHAHOADSJKFNWKDLVNWDOIVHQWELK,GNVQWELKGVWEKLJVNLWEKAFNWLKDNBEIRLKNVQWELKJVHQEWLIJVHEOQWI;HGVEOWGHVJOEWNGOQEIHGLAKDFHKWQ,D, vete a la mierda, va te faire foutre, painu helvettiin, dra åt helvete, تراجع,

The night before- Alexis was walking to the bar because they were going through a bad breakup with their mom. So they were walking and when they got inside it was empty except for one person and that person was Addison. Addison was like “you look sad what's wrong” and then Alexis was like “ my mom and I broke up fam” and Addison said “that's incest and is gross wtf is wrong with you” and Alexis started to cry bc they were forced into the relationship. So Addison comforted him and was like “wanna fuck” and Alexis was like “ueah” and so they went to Addison’s house and had some v kinky sex n shit and then Alexis died bc Addison killed them BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! Addison had an evil doppelganger who wanted to kill Alexis bc they were angry that the real Addison got to fuck someone bc the bad Addison was lonely and gross. So they pretended they were Addison and killed Alexis.

so when the real addison came home, it was silent. it was silent enough to make them concerned as they couldn't sleep without the little birdies chirpin in their ear. they started to head into their room only to be stopped by quiet creaking in the kitchen. being the stupid person in the horror movies, they decided to explore the noice and possibly get themselves killed instead of running out and saving the lives. sooner than later, the creaking made its way to the bedroom as if leading them to their own destiny. addison decided to follow it again until they were faced with their bedroom door. they opened it yo find… (basically what was the creaking sound)

A GIANT FUCKING SPIDER THAT HAD CRAWLED OUT OF THE FAKE ADDISON’S SKIN SUIT! Addison surveyed the scene with Alexis spewing out their insides and the dairy products bc heart attacks do that in this universe I guess the floppy skin suit on the floor and the spider just fucking pissing in the corner for good measure. Addison was furious and decided to kill the foul creature. They ran out of the room and grabbed a kitchen knife and returned to their bedroom to slay the beast. However, by this time the spider realized that they were in trouble and had jumped out of the window. Addison followed because nothing could prevent them from exacting revenge.

ew because that's beastality a spider had sex with a human how did that happen that's messed up but not as messed up as a spider fuckin a dead body but whatever. anyways, addison decided to follow the brown spider (see what I did?) in order to exact revenge. ‘equal rights make it illegal for me to murder this spider in this universe.’ chasing the spider for eighteen miles, they found the spider curled up and scared. addison dropped the pipe they were holding and said, ‘you're actually purty kawaii y’all know?’

Let's ignore the technicalities. Anyways Addison decided to finally end this one and for all and picked the pipe back up and cut off the spider's head. The evil doppelganger was dead and Addison finally got revenge for the death of that random guy that they didn't sleep with. Then because Addison is still super fucked up they fucked the spider until morning came around and then died because they got an infection in their dick from fucking a dead animal. Rest in peace Addison, what a kinky mother fucker


End file.
